


A Flower for a Knight

by StrawberryAeris



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Balcony Scene, Flowers, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryAeris/pseuds/StrawberryAeris
Summary: Pure Vessel awaits for Grimm to return back to the White Palace to engage another moment with him.
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	A Flower for a Knight

The Pure Vessel was looking over the balcony again...waiting.

They stood still, looking at the outdoors with leaves from the plants flying in the slow wind. They would look from side to side from time to time, then proceed to look slightly down. Two royal retainers walked in the room and noticed them from a far distance. They didn’t go to interfere with them, though.

“Our highness is looking over the balcony again.” one of them said softly. “Yes. And?” the other replied. 

“They have been doing that for weeks. Is our highness waiting for something?”

“Yes, actually,” the other retainer answered. He looked around the room for a quick second. “I shouldn’t say this, but our highness may have a mate.”

“Really? With whom?” “I believe it’s the Troupe Master.”

“What makes you think so?”

“I’ve seen them have conversations over by that balcony. I do know the vessel does quite enjoy his presence.”

“I see. Should we address this to the king?”

“I would rather not. Allow our highness to enjoy his company.” the retainer concluded as they both walked out of the room. 

Pure proceeded to stand still, and savored the warm air. A small, bat-like bug flew from below the balcony, catching Pure’s attention. A few more flew behind it, all to fly to the top of the balcony. They all came together and formed Grimm, the Troupe Master. He formed a little too early though, for he ringed his arm around the top rail to save himself. Pure went wide-eyed and panicked a bit.

Grimm held up his free hand, “No no, I’m alright!” he noted, as he adjusted himself to where he’s sitting on the top rail. “Pardon me for that. How embarrassing.”

Pure put a hand against their upper chin, signing a silent giggle. Grimm tends to make them panic a lot, but it’s not on purpose. 

Grimm let out a sigh, “How’s my fair knight doing at this hour?” Pure laid a hand on their armored chest, closed their eyes, and lowered their head. “Hm. Now that I’m here?” Grimm added. Pure nodded.

Grimm smiled and gazed at the vessel. “Oh, I- uh...I’ve brought a little something for you.” he pulled open his cloak a bit and reached his hand into it. He shuffled his hand a bit, hopefully to pull out whatever he wanted to give to Pure. Pure stared with curiosity.

Grimm then pulled it out, and offered it to the vessel. “Here. Take it, my fair knight.” Pure took the gift to examine it.

It was a small, dark red amaryllis flower. It gleamed in the light, giving the flower a fairly dim glow. Pure just gazed at it.

“I apologize if it doesn’t fit your aesthetic,” Grimm spoke. “I was trying to look for a white-ish, silver-ish one, but I couldn’t really find one that suited your-”

Grimm was cut off to see Pure gently dip their face into the flower to smell its scent. They then wrapped the flower around their left horn. They looked up at Grimm, who was wide-eyed.

Grimm let out a short sigh and smiled. “You look ravishing, darling.” Pure walked over to him and gave a gentle nuzzle against his cheek. “I’m glad you like it.” 

Grimm then heard people approaching from a distance. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be near the palace, at least not commonly. “I should leave, sadly. Lovely seeing you. See you later, my fair knight.” He then put a hand on Pure’s cheek to pull them in to kiss them between their eye sockets. His kiss was warm and it lingered on Pure’s face. Grimm deformed back into the small bat-like creatures before flying back down and away from the palace.

Pure turned away from the balcony, laying a palm of their hand against their upper chin, smiling and blushing a light pink. They quickly tried to calm down and keep a blank expression, as for people were coming into the room. It was only the White Lady with a little Hornet in her arms, stumbling into the room. 

“Hi, Big Sib!” Hornet yelled and waved with glee. Pure stretched out a hand and leaned. The White Lady approached closer to Pure, noticing the flower. “Where did you get that flower from?” she questioned them. Pure didn’t want and couldn’t answer. Hornet pulled herself out of the Lady’s hold and hopped onto the vessel. She climbed up them and sat on their shoulder.

“Where’d you get it? It’s so pwetty.” She said, trying to touch the flower. Pure pushed a finger against her tiny paw, and pushed it down. They tried not to smile or let out a silent chuckle as she proceeded to try and touch the flower.

“Nevermind. Can you bring her outside into her bedroom for me, please?” the White Lady requested.

Pure nodded and held Hornet into their hold, leading her back to her bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt fluffy today so...yee.


End file.
